Nos braços da Morte
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Por três vezes, ele descansou nos braços de sua Morte. - HaoGin - Para Peeh T. Lecter - Contém spoilers do verdadeiro fim de sk.


**_Nos braços da Morte_**

_-_

_Por três vezes, ele descansou nos braços de sua Morte._

_-_

_Para Peeh T. Lecter_

_-_

_As velas se acenderam em pares, até que chegaram em torno do corpo cansado e vivido. Já tinha anos de experiência lutando por uma causa, vendo a humanidade definhar. Agora já bastava, mas ele sabia que ainda não era o suficiente. Era pouco, precisava viver mais. Precisava ver até que ponto os humanos eram capazes de chegar, o que ainda fariam. Lentamente, as velas acesas começaram a apagar com uma sutil brisa. Ele vislumbrou, apenas por um instante, a silhueta da Morte. Não viu nada além de um sorriso de lua minguante e olhos finos dançando entre a fumaça ainda presente no local. Fechou os olhos e o vento finalmente lhe alcançou. Uma última melodia com cheiro de sangue e flores de outono. Não há dor, ao contrário do que ele imaginou. Sentiu apenas uma carícia suave e o toque dos dedos frios em seu rosto. Por vezes, tentou imaginar a face da morte, porém agora que via sua silhueta de frente, não conseguia dizer nada. Lembrava-se apenas do sorriso. E assim, batizou-o "Raposa"._

_Muitas vezes lhe disseram que deveria atirar-se nos braços da morte, mas como faria isso, se tudo o que vira era a forma abstrata de um sorriso a zombar-lhe tão brincalhão? Não tinha medo de morrer – muito pelo contrário. De certa forma, desejou isso com todas as forças, apenas para livrar-se do carma de ser capaz de ver a verdade por trás daqueles sorrisos polidamente falsos. Ouvir a verdade por trás do coração negro de cada um deles. Há quanto tempo não era capaz de ouvir os próprios pensamentos? Quantas camadas teriam em torno de seu coração para que não enxergasse nada além do ódio que nutria por aqueles humanos, por tudo que havia sofrido?_

_Por um instante, deixou-se levar pelos braços pequeninos daquele ceifador que lhe carregava, mas sabia que aquilo estava longe do fim. Ele jamais poderia tirar da sua alma, o peso do ódio que carregava. A marca estava imprensada, como se fosse feita a ferro quente para nunca mais deixa-lo. E ele sentia. Sentia naquele olhar o peso de quem havia sofrido duramente; talvez todos os dias; talvez a todo o momento. Tinha, de certa forma, curiosidade em saber a seu respeito, porém não o questionaria. Carregou o espírito do shaman enquanto pôde, até que se tornou um fardo pesado demais. Quem era ele e por que trazia tanto ódio em seu coração?_

_Ele não soube, mas marcou o sorriso dele como uma cicatriz. E assim seria para sempre. Uma cicatriz abrindo lentamente, de dentro para fora, sangrando, ardendo, vindo em forma de sarcasmo e dor. Por poucos momentos, aquela criança sentiu-se tentada a abraçar-lhe a alma, como se quisesse trazer algum conforto para aquele ser tão sofrido. Mas que tipo de conforto a morte pode trazer a alguém? Nenhum. E ele era o pior de todos._

_Parou, cansado de caminhar. Sentou-se, sentindo todo o peso do mundo em seus braços e olhou, por instantes, aquela alma tão cheia de feridas. Tudo o que fez foi sorrir. A raposa, o outro pensou. E sorriu, criando a cicatriz nos lábios. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Hao Asakura encontrou a Morte._

**_X_**

Mas ele fugiu dos braços de seu salvador para, uma vez mais, ver-se na presença daqueles seres que tanto abominava. Preferia qualquer coisa a ter que sentir o descontentamento de ler em suas mentes os desejos tão mesquinhos e as vontades que nunca transmitiam nada além do egoísmo já tão conhecido por ele. Quantos, _quantos mais_ ele precisaria matar para alcançar seu objetivo? Quantas vezes mais ele precisaria manchar as mãos com o sangue impuro daquelas criaturas tão desprezíveis?

Ele não sabia, mas desejava, mais do que tudo, descobrir. Desejava alcançar a paz há tanto almejada por seu espírito; desejava que aqueles humanos morressem para que o mundo vivesse em paz; desejava vingar sua mãe. Desejava tantas coisas...

E talvez, mais do que isso tudo, ele desejasse a morte.

Não morrer, mas _a Morte._ Quantas pessoas podem dizer que se apaixonam por um sorriso? Quantas podem dizer que se apaixonam _pela própria ceifadora de almas?_ Ele não sabia, no entanto não se importava em saber. Pegou-se imaginando, apenas por um momento, quantos já não haviam perecido diante daquele sorriso amaldiçoado. Talvez ele fosse só mais um entre milhares, entretanto de que importava? Morreria mil vezes para vê-lo novamente. Mataria infinitamente pelo sorriso de sua Raposa.

Buscou-a durante anos, talvez mais do que os próprios desejos. Costumava importuná-la em sonhos; a Morte. Sempre a avistava com um sorriso de Cheshire a brincar nas sombras. Uma meia lua pendurada que se desenhava na negritude de seus pensamentos mais profundos. Às vezes era só o sorriso. Outras vezes, os olhos apareciam e, muito raramente, uma parte de seu rosto.

_Uma máscara branca._

Naqueles momentos, ele se aproximava e lhe tocava a face com as pontas frias dos dedos. E quando despertava, Hao ainda tinha a sensação gélida do toque em sua face, como se ele realmente tivesse lhe visitado. E então passava horas divagando, olhando para o céu, enxergando as almas

_(migrarem)_

passearem perdidas, sem nunca encontrar a entrada para o outro mundo. Presas a um desejo ou a uma vingança que lhes negava a paz eterna.

_(Mas os humanos não mereciam paz. Todos deveriam sofrer, todos deveriam _**_morrer_**_)_

Ou quem sabe, por ironia do destino, não encontrassem seu querido ceifador? Se fosse assim, desejaria morrer novamente. Descansar eternamente nos braços de sua morte. Mas sabia que ainda não era hora. Precisava tornar-se forte, precisava tornar-se rei. E o seria com louvor, tinha certeza disso.

Então finalmente alcançaria sua meta. Tornar-se-ia um grande rei e exterminaria a todos aqueles humanos medíocres do planeta, começando pelos mais fracos. Apenas os shamans _(fortes, e que fique bem claro)_ deveriam ter capacidade para compreender os seus objetivos. Apenas os mais coerentes lhe seguiriam. Porque estes sim mereciam um lugar em seu mundo. Estes sim mereciam a sua piedade e compaixão.

Mas, uma vez mais, se viu traído. Uma vez mais fora apunhalado pelas costas por ter confiado demais em alguém. Será que era mesmo tão errado confiar em alguém?_ Ou será que o errado não era ele, em seus objetivos?_

Não. Isso estava completamente fora de cogitação. Ele estava certo, sua idéia era _perfeitamente plausíve_l_._ Ele só queria um _mundo perfeito,_ será que custava _m__uito_ entender isso? Aparentemente, nem mesmo seu querido Nekomata era capaz de tal feito. Hao poderia esperar a traição de qualquer um, menos dele. E, estranhamente, não conseguia sentir raiva. Não de Matamune.

Porque, de certa forma, ele era seu único amigo. E mesmo naquela situação, quando o sangue se esvaía de seu corpo e a vida lhe abandonava, Hao Asakura via-se incapaz de odiá-lo. Era irônico que o maior shaman de todos ainda tivesse um resquício de humanidade por alguém.

Mas havia e não era só por Matamune. O último contato que teve com o mundo dos vivos tinha cheiro de sangue e flores de outono. Aquele cheiro tão característico, acompanhado pelo toque gélido dos dedos que _(agora estavam maiores, não estavam?) _deslizaram por sua face. Ele viu.

O sorriso da Raposa agachada à sua frente. Já não era mais um menino que lhe carregava nos braços, mas um homem. Hao não era capaz de identificar seu rosto, mas sabia que era ele _(porque o cheiro de sangue, o cheiro de quem já havia carregado mais almas do que pode suportar, estava lá. E havia o cheiro de flores de outono. E de folhas secas)_, sentia isso.

E então, pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, deixou-se descansar nos braços da Morte. Entregou-se àquela paz que o shinigami possuía, sem se importar com nada. Naquele momento, achou que pudesse esquecer-se de tudo. Das batalhas, dos anos de sofrimento, de _tudo_.

A Raposa abraçou-o, protegeu-lhe dos próprios medos, dos próprios anseios. Hao sentiu vontade de dizer algo, talvez de perguntar algo, mas não conseguiu. Aquela paz seria quebrada e então _tudo voltaria a ser como antes,_ porque_ ainda não acabou, não é? Eu ainda posso lutar._

_"Esqueça."_ Ouviu, pela primeira vez, a voz de seu salvador. Era uma voz calma, suave, mas havia um _quê_ de sarcasmo que sempre deveria estar ali. Hao gostou disso. Ele parou de caminhar, como da outra vez, e sentou-se com o shaman. Porém, agora parecia tão grande perante a alma ferida de Hao. _Tão sábio._

Talvez jamais se esqueceria daquele timbre, não tinha certeza do rosto. Era como se, aos poucos, aquela máscara branca o cobrisse, apagando-o de sua memória. Se pudesse, desejaria estar eternamente nos braços de sua Morte. Eternamente nos braços dele. Mas o shinigami sabia, tanto quanto o próprio Hao, que isso era impossível. _Porque a Morte não ama ninguém e eu não posso deixar os meus sonhos para trás. Entretanto agora, só agora... Deixe-me fechar os olhos e descansar em paz._

_"Descanse, humano tolo. Fique em paz por enquanto. Enquanto eu posso estar com você."_ Ele disse, deixando o sorriso de raposa tomar-lhe os lábios, e aquela foi a última visão que Hao teve antes de tudo se tornasse negro. Antes que, uma vez mais, precisasse fugir dos braços de sua Morte para viver naquele mundo de desespero e dor. E a última coisa que sentiu, mesmo sendo um ser etéreo, foi a pressão dos lábios da Morte. Daquele demônio com sorriso de raposa. E seus lábios ardiam como brasa. Queimavam. E tinham sabor de sangue fresco.

**_X_**

_E agora ele contempla o céu coberto por um manto de estrelas, enquanto os humanos vagam, sem desprender os olhos de suas preocupações para verem aquela noite tão bela. As almas perdidas encontram seus caminhos com a ajuda dos shinigamis enviados pelo Shaman King que agora os observa. Ele ainda acha que a humanidade é chula, fraca e desprezível. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, os motivos para destruí-los foram soterrados pela voz doce de sua mãe._

_A pedido de Anna e de seu irmão, ele dará aos humanos a chance de se redimirem e provarem que ainda existe salvação para a raça toda. Hao Asakura não acredita muito nisso, mas a verdade é que ele realmente não se importa. A única coisa com a qual se importa está a caminho. A brisa fria é o primeiro indício de sua presença. Neste instante, Matamune afasta-se, indo caminhar entre as tumbas do cemitério onde todas as almas descansam em paz. Sua Raposa é o único ser além dele presente naquele local._

_Em momento algum, o pequeno Hao desvia o olhar das estrelas ou da lua cheia que paira brilhante e majestosa no céu. Ele não escuta os passos de sua Morte, mas sabe que ela está lá, exatamente a três passos de distância sem dizer uma única palavra sequer. Agora, a presença daquele 'humano tolo', como ele dissera outrora, é muito mais importante. Não que ele releve este fato. Ichimaru Gin jamais se importou com as regras de qualquer realidade onde vivesse._

_Ao som de mais um passo, Hao sente a brisa fria tornar-se mais intensa, como se ele dissesse que estava lá. Divertido com a situação, Hao virou-se na direção da Raposa e, pela primeira vez, vislumbrou-o de corpo inteiro: os cabelos brancos; os olhos excessivamente finos; o sorriso de Raposa repuxando os cantos dos lábios e a pele alva. Os dedos eram longos exatamente da maneira como o shaman se lembrava. Flutuando no ar, alcançou o shinigami, encarando-o de perto. Por um instante, aquela falta de expressão em Hao fez com que Gin sentisse certo desconforto que não demonstrou, entretanto que Hao – agora Shaman King – percebeu mesmo assim. O sorriso foi inevitável._

_"Parece que agora quem dita as regras sou eu". Hao diz, sem perder a compostura por nenhum momento. Sua voz é um tanto infantil e até seria engraçado se os olhos dele não passassem aquela sensação de certeza, sem brecha alguma para fraquezas ou falhas._

_"Isso é o que você diz. Pode ser o Shaman King, mas não tem controle sobre a morte ou sobre os seres vivos". O sorriso jamais abandona seus lábios enquanto contempla a criança. Gin ainda enxerga naquela alma as feridas que se cicatrizam lentamente, mas algumas demoram mais do que outras. Novamente, estende os dedos frios para tocar-lhe, porém Hao é mais rápido e segura sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos._

_"Controle sobre a morte você também não possui, meu estimado shinigami. Nenhum de nós, além do Grande Espírito, detém tal poder. Você é apenas um mensageiro; o responsável por importuná-los e garantir que cheguem sãos e salvos ao outro lado. Não tente enganar quem sabe mais do que você". Ele responde com um sorriso igualmente irônico. Não importa que Ichimaru Gin tente se sobrepor à sua autoridade suprema. Hao Asakura acha isso especialmente divertido quando se trata __dele__._

_"Está falante esta noite, shaman. Será que eu deveria ir embora e deixar de importuna-lo para fazer o meu... 'trabalho'?" Propositalmente, Raposa desfaz o laço das mãos e se afasta alguns passos. Apenas o suficiente para que o frio não chegue até Hao._

_Notando a provocação, Hao sorri. Aquela é a terceira vez que encara a Morte de frente e, sinceramente, já se acostumou com o seu jeito rude. Raposa não vai mudar. Hao está certo disso. Tão certo quanto o dia é claro e a noite é escura._

_"Posso não controlar as mortes, mas possuo a Morte nos meus braços..." O sussurro em seu ouvido faz com que Gin se arrepie involuntariamente. Faz tempo que não possui essas sensações humanas e sequer foi capaz de acompanhar os movimentos ágeis do shaman. Ele era mesmo bom. Além disso, o timbre de sua voz é diferente e os braços que o envolvem são mais fortes que os braços de uma criança frágil. Quando finalmente vira-se, encara a versão adulta de Hao._

_"Certamente essa versão me agrada mais que a pequenina". Seu sorriso crispado aproxima-se mais de Hao e, por um minuto, ambos ficam em silêncio, estudando suas feições. Os traços pálidos de Ichimaru Gin; o brilho cintilante das chamas nos olhos de Hao Asakura; o sorriso igualmente provocante dos dois. Até que Hao quebra o silêncio._

_"Então não gosta de garotinhos, é?" Hao questiona, puxando-o de encontro ao próprio corpo._

_"Eu não diria isso". O shinigami sorri e, antes que possa dizer mais algo, seus lábios são tomados pela fúria selvagem de Hao Asakura._

_Eles não se importam com as conseqüências daqueles atos. Não se importam com o que os outros possam pensar caso vejam o que está acontecendo entre eles. Também não se importam de profanar algumas tumbas enquanto as peças de roupa rapidamente alcançam o chão. Hao Asakura e Ichimaru Gin não se importam com as regras de boa conduta, porque eles são as regras agora. Eles são a supremacia. Então não se importam com nada, nem com ninguém._

**_X_**

**N/A:**

E fim.

Sim, desse jeito sem nexo, sem sentido igual a fic todinha 8D Mas eu não consegui pensar num fim melhor e, cheguei à conclusão de que quanto mais eu tento melhorar, pior fica. Então vai assim mesmo: tosco, feio e bobo.

Peeh, filha mia, amor de mi vida, eu sei que você merece coisa muito melhor, mas eu não consegui pensar em outra maneira para desenvolver a relação desses dois filhos da puta que nós amamos tanto.

Porque Gin é amor, Hao é amor, mas Hao mais Gin é igual à pura cretinice e sacanagem. Não sei se o Gin ficou IC, mas se não ficou, foda-se. Você vai gostar e vai reviewzar, entendeu? 2silvi

E Hee, amor, obrigada por betar. Te amo s2

E amo você também, pp s2

Ah sim, e antes que você pergunte, roubei descaradamente o seu título, mas eu alterei pra não parecer tanto /fdp

**Reviews?**


End file.
